


【迹冢】《将姓名镌刻于星辰之上》

by LumiereKei



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: M/M, 南十字星, 极光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Summary: 主T视角，无逻辑角色属于原著，OOC注意
Relationships: Atobe Keigo & Tezuka Kunimitsu, 迹部景吾/手冢国光
Kudos: 3





	【迹冢】《将姓名镌刻于星辰之上》

手冢坐在小书店的角落。  
小书店如同它的名字一般，空间很小，几排书架就塞得满满当当，书架间狭窄的过道里时不时还坐着看书的人，和放了一地的书本。  
书店很小，但窗明几净，拥挤而不显杂乱，安静仿佛与世无争。手冢几乎每周末都会来，他看书很快，最里侧书架已被他看完了一半。  
手冢将手里的书放回原位，想取下紧挨着的一本，目光却被另一个书名吸引。他犹豫了一下，伸手抽出那本隔了三个位置，名字如同小说的书册。书店里大部分书籍属于二手物品，手冢抽出的这本显然也被翻阅过很多次。  
手冢读过这本书，也曾在博物馆里看过南太平洋群岛相关的综合展览。相比之下，书的英文原名更加简明直白，翻译名则文艺得有些过了头。毕竟店主可不会失误到将探险游记和小说放在同一层书架上。  
手冢翻开封页，意外地看见一行漂亮的字迹。  
“探险家之名，将镌刻于星辰之上。——KA。”  
书页边角泛黄蜷曲，似乎曾被水渍浸入，最后几个字墨迹漾开，好在仍能看清全部。  
手冢摩挲了一下书脊，拿着书走向收银台。老板笑嘻嘻地说送你了，就当告别礼物。  
手冢不解，老板连忙解释，不久要搬家，书店的原店主下周会回来。不过是物归原主罢了，你要常来看书啊。  
手冢惋惜，依然留下了一张与书等价的纸币。  
他后来以为能去书店同老板正式告别，但事情总是不如人意，他被工作绊了整整一周，等再想起时，小书店的收银台前坐着的已经不是原来的那个人 。  
蓝色头发的新店主朝手冢笑得温和，手冢拿书去结账时，被其他书客评论两人长得很像。  
手冢毫不掩饰地上下打量了店主一番，你好，我是手冢国光。  
新店主眨了下眼睛，关西腔低沉宛转，幸会，忍足侑士。  
繁忙的工作会持续很长一段时间，手冢这次难得抽空去了一趟书店，之后三个月都在满世界乱跑。手冢是自然科学杂志的摄影师，追风追云追虫追鸟，这些都是他的日常。而他最想追的还是北天的极光和南天的星河。  
手冢将那本泡过水的探险游记随身带着，也曾无数次坐在营地篝火前，给同行的朋友讲半个世纪前，人类乘木筏横渡南太平洋的探险故事。书中探险的目的地虽然不是手冢的梦想之地，但也是南天星空下星辰遗落的地方。  
朋友很赞叹封页后的那行字句，他说有那样的一点意味，人类身体里的元素都是大爆炸时的星辰散落后组成的，所以每一个人都是星尘。同样那些用人类名字命名的小行星，亦是星空下仰望它们的人类。  
手冢抬头看向夜空，大熊星座熠熠生辉。  
KA，这个名字的主人，到底是一个怎样的人。

手冢每年固定三个月的全球素材采集之旅终于画上了句号。他回到家进行了一个礼拜的休整和交接工作后，才重新坐回小书店的角落。  
忍足显然从前任店主那里了解过他，却没有询问他消失这么久的缘由。手冢敏锐地察觉到书店的变化，书籍似乎换了一批新的，门口甚至还摆上了新刊杂志。  
蓝发店主笑着回应，总是要恰饭的嘛。  
手冢临走前买了份自然杂志。第二天他准时出现在书店时，忍足主动和他打招呼，大摄影师以后我就是你的粉丝了。  
手冢看到杂志，瞬间明了，他说，谢谢你。  
忍足知道手冢的习惯，也不拦他，只看他步入书店深处，消失在书架之后。书店安安静静，看书的人们有心地维护着这一片小天地。  
手冢坐着的角落通常不会有人来，他正看得入神，一丝清浅的玫瑰香气打断了他的思绪。  
有人站在最后一排书架前，神情疑惑，小声嘀咕没逃过手冢的耳朵。  
啊嗯？本大爷的书怎么不见了？  
手冢从书中抬起头，那人张扬的金发与书店的陈旧古朴格格不入。他下意识地问道，你想找哪本书？  
那人大概没想到会得到回应，他转过头时，手冢看到了一双如同瑞士蓝托帕的眼睛。还有他右眼眼尾的那枚泪痣，手冢忽然觉得，南天十字星座的第五颗星不过如此。  
那人指了指书架，我在找南十字星下的神迹。  
手冢说，那本书我买走了。  
那人睁大了眼睛，表情在欲言又止和哭笑不得中变换。半晌，他说了声谢谢，就走开了。  
手冢摸不着头脑，低下头去继续看书，那丝隐约的玫瑰香还萦绕在他鼻尖。等到又一本书快看完，手冢才后知后觉地意识到，他遇到了在封页后写下那行字的人。  
手冢离开时没有买任何东西，店主忍足投给他一个带着歉意的眼神。之前同手冢说话的人坐在收银台一侧，他正翻看着那本有手冢摄影的杂志，听到动静，抬头和手冢对上了视线。  
他愣了一下，你好，我是迹部景吾。  
手冢点头致意，我是手冢国光。  
迹部脸上闪过一丝惊讶，他朝手冢伸出手，真是幸运，手冢国光先生。  
迹部留下了手冢的联系方式，但之后很久，手冢都没有再见到他。  
他们谁都没有提起那本书。

一来二去，手冢和书店店主混熟了，他直觉对方是他曾经熟悉的角色，事实也确实如此。  
忍足无奈地笑，手冢你终于认出我了呐，不过我一直用着化名，认不出来也没关系。  
手冢有意无意地将话题引到书店和那本书上，忍足似乎也有此意，两位艺术家的话题总是源源不断的。古今内外人文自然，从北欧神话文艺复兴，说到天文地理宇宙洪荒。  
忍足呵呵笑着，小景最喜欢莎士比亚了。  
手冢并不意外，他若是莎翁笔下的人物，一定是其中最有戏剧性的角色。  
忍足忍不住看了手冢一眼，啧啧称奇，你一定会和小景谈得来。  
手冢从忍足口中知道了那本书的来历，书的主人在清理书架时，不小心将它当作不需要的二手书送到了书店。那时候还是前任店主当家，于是就辗转到了手冢那里。至于书为什么被泡了水，忍足没有细说，手冢也就没问。  
忍足说，那天迹部发现书不见了来店里找，我没有找到当时的售书记录，前任店主也联系不上，还以为书被顺走了。  
手冢认真道，他若需要那本书，我会归还。  
忍足摆了摆手，露出他一贯狡黠的笑容，不需要不需要，就当作给迹部的一个机会吧。  
手冢疑惑不解，但对方很明显不再继续。忍足拿出杂志，岔开话题，今年秋末有一个项目，你同我们一起去冰岛如何？  
手冢表示无法自作主张，一切由报社决定。  
手冢在一个礼拜后收到了迹部景吾的短信。  
短信的署名带着常年在国外生活的痕迹，名在前，姓在后，和手冢完全相反。手冢回想起第一次见到迹部的场景，人看起来如此张扬，但留在书页上的字迹，端正而稍显内敛。  
迹部发来短信的内容和之前忍足提到的项目一模一样，以公司项目合作的名义，发行专题特刊，手冢作为特邀摄影师。  
手冢说不惊讶是假的，他询问对方是否方便通话，得到肯定回答后，迹部先联系了他。  
此时正值九月，夏日最后一丝热浪迟迟不散。迹部的行程定在十月中上旬，算算时间，手冢只有不到半个月来准备这次长途旅行。  
迹部在电话里说，准备好你的设备就可以，其他的交给我们团队。  
手冢之后和公司确认，得到了同样的答复。他放下手机，真是意外的惊喜。  
十月，手冢的生日快到了。  
第二天，手冢将决定告知忍足。他难得没去角落坐着，而是破天荒地坐在收银台边，和忍足讨论即将开始的行程安排问题。  
说到启程的具体时间，忍足喃喃自语，秋分一过，小景的生日要到了啊。  
手冢微微一愣，忍足转头笑着说，手冢的生日也在十月吧？说起来，我们三个都是。  
手冢不动声色将心上忽起的一丝波澜抚平，问道，是什么时候呢？  
忍足停顿了一下，十月四日哦。  
只可惜，十月四日那天，迹部并没有来书店。

十月七日晴，秋天的痕迹渐渐从夏末的气息里剥离出来。迹部准时到书店接人，他递给手冢一个盒子，说，生日快乐，手冢。不过很抱歉啊，今天要在飞机上过生日了。  
然后他转身将另一个盒子交给忍足，你的生日还早，礼物本大爷就提前送了啊。  
忍足依旧笑嘻嘻地打开盒子，谢谢你啊，大少爷。生日快乐，手冢。  
手冢有些措手不及，包装精致的丝绒盒子躺在他的手心，原本平静的心湖又有波澜将起。  
他说，谢谢你，迹部。  
手冢没有立即打开盒子，他的礼物在到达目的地后的第二天，才送到两人手中。  
迹部惊讶地看着那本书和叠在书下面的纸袋。  
手冢说，现在物归原主了，生日快乐，迹部。  
纸袋里是一叠相片，相片上是不曾刊登在杂志里的世界各地的风景。迹部的眼睛亮了一瞬，忍足一脸果不其然的表情，我就说你和小景一定会谈得来。  
秋分过后的雷克雅未克，黑夜在逐渐延长。  
秋日冰岛的极光没有瑞典深冬的雪地映衬，欧若拉在无垠海面上的倒影飘渺如幻。迹部裹着羽绒服站在海边，肉眼所见的绿色幽灵远远不及照片那般瑰丽盛大。  
手冢早就同队伍里的其他摄影师交流开了，机器设备搭了一圈，只有同样无所事事的忍足缩着脖子和迹部一起看极光，也看他们工作。  
忍足好奇地问，你送了他什么生日礼物？  
迹部说，一枚银币。  
澳大利亚于2012年发行的南天星空系列第一枚纪念银币，南十字星。  
忍足点点头，丝毫不意外。  
冰岛之行持续了半个月，迹部还想接着游一圈欧洲，但被众人一致拒绝了。专题特刊的文案材料早已在行程途中准备好，回国第一时间便可通知排版和印刷。  
手冢整理着上千张照片，大部分是极光，剩下的是团队众人和其他景色。他的手指在其中一张停下，迹部侧身站在海岸礁石上，如同剪影一般，身后是极光漫天。  
手冢将这张照片处理好发给迹部，迹部很快就给了回复，你拍到俄里翁了，可惜高纬度的北半球看不到南十字星座。  
手冢心思一动，取出迹部送给他的生日礼物，南十字星在银币极光色的内圈中熠熠生辉。  
北天尽头的欧若拉已尽收眼中，南天星河里的十字架，何时才能刻入他的镜头。

从冰岛回来后的日子，由最初的忙碌渐渐恢复到往日的平淡。硬要说与往日有什么不同，大概就是他和迹部的来往更频繁了一点。  
专刊发行后引发了一场冰岛极光潮，然而这些都与手冢无关。他每周末依旧选择泡在忍足的小书店里，最后一排书架很快又被他看完了四分之一。  
手冢抽空给南十字银币拍了一系列照片放在个人博客，没过多久，转发量就远远超出他的预料。还有大部分私信来问他银币出不出手，手冢对这些向来是一概不理，这次也不例外。  
银币不卖，这辈子都不会卖的。手冢不缺钱，迹部当然更不缺钱。  
说起来，迹部来书店的次数频繁了不少，忍足眼观鼻鼻观心默默当他的店主，书架后排的角落里不再是只有手冢形单影只。  
那本书又重新回到了书架上，专门贴上了不出售的标签。手冢向书的主人询问理由，迹部开玩笑地说，我在等一条大鱼。  
手冢疑惑了很久，忍足表示亦不得其解，只是手冢没有看到他眼里的了然和意味深长。  
十一月很快过去，十二月也过去大半，转眼圣诞就到了。小书店应景地挂起了圣诞花环，收银台上摆了一棵迷你圣诞树。窗户上的贴纸是忍足他们同书客一起贴的，平时安安静静的小天地难得热闹了起来。忍足连忙提醒，不可以边看书边吃饼干！  
平安夜那天，小书店歇了业，迹部和忍足大大方方地进了手冢的公寓，美其名曰离书店近。手冢倒不介意，茶水点心都是现成的，直接从两人带来的礼物里拆就好。  
迹部带了新的项目策划书过来，这是手冢始料未及的。北天极光结束，南天星空的旅程就可以安排上日程，迹部问他，下个月我们去新西兰南岛拍银河怎么样？  
手冢知道这个项目，只是那时候还仅仅是个未成形的书面计划。他心情有些复杂地问迹部，这是内部资料，我要不要避嫌？  
迹部笑了，避嫌已经来不及了，你们老板都不介意。还有，这次出发时间由你说了算。  
手冢倒也爽快，两人敲定，元旦一过就启程。  
于是比起冰岛之旅要更加匆忙一点，所幸同行的工作人员早早收到通知提前做好了准备。  
一个礼拜后，一行人体验到了什么叫做前一秒飞雪漫天，下一刻烈阳高照的冰火两重天。  
在首都惠灵顿休整一天，迹部带着队伍坐上了前往南岛的轮渡。秋冬季才是观鲸的好时候，如今盛夏，众人选择在船舱里尽情享受冷气。  
手冢第二次为迹部团队的高效率所惊叹。  
迹部抛出橄榄枝，考虑一下跳槽吗？  
忍足插科打诨，买下他们报社会更快一点。  
手冢破天荒地点点头，可以考虑一下。  
迹部丢给忍足一个胜利的得意眼神，忍足无所谓地趴在栏杆上，笑得坦然。

跨越库克海峡的时间不长，不出所料没能遇到鲸鱼迁徙。三个半小时后他们从皮克顿下船直奔酒店，第二天再出发去特卡波。  
夜风凉爽，手冢靠在酒店阳台上感慨，就算不去星空小镇，只要抬头就能看到和别处不一样的夜空盛景。  
迹部仰着头，碎发滑落耳后，他说，人类身体里的元素都来自大爆炸后的星辰碎屑，所以我们每一个人都是星尘。  
手冢若有所思，我曾听过同样的说法。  
迹部对上他的视线，那你的回应是什么？  
手冢回忆说，我那时候在想，迹部景吾到底是怎样的一个人？直到后来见到了才恍然大悟，你的确是这样的人。不过，上一次在冰岛我就想问你，你是不是认得我。  
迹部闻言，沉默良久，星光和灯火一起揉碎进他的眼睛，一切皆成为眼前人的背景。  
他说，第一次见你是在忍足的合作展上，并非你真人，而是你参展的摄影作品。后来真正见面，是书店的那次。  
手冢感叹，原来已经这么久了。  
星光如练，银河倒灌。  
原来我们早已经在相同的风景中遇见。  
从南岛皮克顿到特卡波，七个半小时的车程让众人身心俱疲。在酒店吃完午饭，手冢一直睡到了晚上九点。迹部送来晚餐，他说，吃点东西，我们两个小时后出发。  
特卡波湖水倒映星河，湖面和夜空于地平线相接。团队中有不少人先前来此观过星，如今仍然被瑰丽壮观的景象所震撼。  
一座小小的教堂立在不远处，南十字星高悬在煤袋星云一侧，这是公元四世纪后，雅典再也见不到的风景。  
手冢这次没有亲自上场，他站在迹部身侧，用肉眼凝望这些万年前的璀璨星碎。他们相望于南天星空下，夏日的夜风温柔。  
手冢说，我曾经觉得，南十字座的第五颗星，就好像你眼角的那颗泪痣。  
迹部闻言抚上眼尾，我们站在南十字星下，誓言真诚对待彼此。  
手冢摇头，这句话并非用在此处。  
迹部看到漫天星碎之间有一道流光转瞬即逝。他从上衣口袋里掏出一枚银色纹章放入手冢的掌心，正面是钻石镶嵌的南十字星座，背面则是手冢姓名的首字母缩写印刻。  
他说，古希腊时期已有文献证明南十字星座的存在，直到十六世纪它才第一次被准确描述。手冢，无数航海家都曾将它当作南半球的指南针，如今它指引我在二十一世纪遇见了你。

我将我们的姓名镌刻于星辰之上。  
这是南十字星下的神迹。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 附：
> 
> 1\. “我们站在南十字星下，誓言真诚对待彼此。”——出自彼得·默于1854年发表关于尤利卡起事的演讲  
> 2\. 《孤筏重洋》又名《南十字星下的神迹》  
> 3\. 纪念银币有南天星空，北天星空两个系列，已绝版  
> 4\. 纹章原型来自作者本人定制的吊坠


End file.
